A Child of Erebor
by NarniaTolkienNerd
Summary: Not much is known about the childhood of Thorin Oakenshield. What his siblings were like, who his mother was. This is a moment in the life of Ris, the wife of Thrain, and her two sons, Thorin and Frerin, along with their newborn sister, Dis. Cute family fluff inside!


**I almost never see a story with Thrain's wife, Thorin's mother, more than just mentioned. So here is a sweet moment between this unknown dwarrowdam, who I call Ris, and her children.**

 **Khuzdul (dwarvish) words:**

 **Amad = mother**

 **Adad = father**

 **Namadith = little sister**

 **Nadad = older brother**

 **I only own my interpretation of Thrain's wife. The rest goes to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hush now my darling. You're alright. Amad is here." Ris said gently and she picked up her newborn. Her two week old daughter, Dis, was crying with tears in her eyes. She would often start crying if she felt like she was alone, so Ris rarely was not holding her. Dis had been sleeping soundly in her cradle for around three hours before she woke up. They were in the royal bedroom.

The mother held her daughter close as she stopped crying and looked at her with big blue eyes. The same blue eyes that her father and older brother had. Ris was the proud wife of the son of the King Under the Mountain. Her husband's name was Thrain son of Thror. She was Ris daughter of Ruren, a nobleman of Erebor. She had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She and Thrain had fallen in love and, after years of courting and a blessing from both of their fathers, they wed on Durin's Day.

Ris soon had her first born son who they named Thorin, the heir to the throne of Erebor after his father. He was a deep thinker and loved his people. Everyone could already see that Thorin would be one of the greatest kings Erebor had ever known, his selflessness was famous. Her next child was another son who she named Frerin. He had her brown hair instead of Thrain's black locks and her brown eyes. Everyone called Frerin a young male replica of his mother. He was the wild child, always laughing and playing with the other children. He often dragged Thorin along in his antics. Now they were blessed with a sister, a little girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. They were children of Erebor. Born and to be raised in those halls.

Ris had always dreamed of a daughter, though it was unlikely she would ever have one. Daughters were a blessing as there were few born each year. With that thought Ris kissed her daughter's forehead, thankful for her child. She walked around the room, cradling Dis and humming an old dwarven lullaby.

A few minutes later Ris heard her door slowly open.

"Amad, are you busy?"

It was Thorin.

"Yes dearest?" She answered and saw her eldest son step through the door. He walked across the room and gave her a hug, minding the baby.

"How Namadith doing?" He asked as he peaked at his baby sister. Ris smiled and let him hold her. Thorin held his sister like an expert, and she gurgled happily. He was smiling.

"As you can see she is doing well." Ris answered. Thorin looked at Dis lovingly, and Ris thought of how good of an older brother he was. He had done the same to Frerin, even at the young age he was when he brother was born.

"Amad!" A cheery young voice piped from the doorway as a little brown haired streak dashed towards his mother. One would think Frerin had not seen his mother for a whole day by the way he always acted. Ris laughed and picked up her son, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Thorin grinned from where he stood, a few steps away, holding baby Dis.

"When do I get to use those Amad?" Frerin asked randomly as he pointed to two axes hanging on the wall, far out of his reach.

"When you get a little bit older, Frerin." Ris replied, glancing at the axes. Thrain wanted to keep them in their room just in case they were needed someday.

"But Nadad gets to use axes." Frerin whined. Ris chuckled.

"Thorin is older than you." She said to the pouting child. Frerin stopped pouting when he finally noticed Thorin his little sister. He brightened immediately.

"Can I hold her?" He asked his brother excitedly. Thorin looked to his mother, unsure.

"Frerin, you can hold her if you sit down here." Ris said as she patted her bed for Frerin to sit. The dwarfling eagerly sat on the bed and waited for his mother to gently place her in his arms.

"Hello Namadith." He whispered. "I love you."

Ris's heart melted at the scene. She only saw him calm when he was holding Dis.

The sound of heavy boots alerted the mother and children to a new presence in the room. Ris and Thorin turned to the doorway while Frerin just looked up.

A servant stood before them and bowed. "My lady, your husband, Prince Thrain, requests your presence at a feast tonight, along with his children. If you are able, of course." He said, glancing at the baby.

Ris nodded and picked Dis up out of Frerin's arms. "We will be there shortly, thank you." She said and the servant left. The whole family always spent the evenings together, but the children were not often invited to feasts. She knew they would be excited for this one.

"Alright boys, let's get ready for a feast with Adad." Ris said to her sons and all three of them got ready for the night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the story and how I portrayed Ris and young Thorin and Frerin. This was super easy to write, I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

 **If anyone wants another one-shot of Ris and her family, please PM me or ask for it in a review. I love ideas. Maybe I will add Thrain in next time.**

 **Thanks,**

 **N.T.N.**


End file.
